Te Amo:
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Ayase al fin se ha dado cuenta del amor que siente por Kanou-san, sin embargo es hora de luchar, pequeño ¡porque tienes una temible y fuerte rival! ¡Veremos aquí una faceta desconocida de Ayase Yukiya! Sepan de lo que es capaz este aparente niño inocente.
1. Como un padre para ti

* Aclaración: Ni los personajes ni el título del anime me pertenecen. Sin embargo, las situaciones sí son de mi propiedad, también el fanfic. El pensamiento de todos los personajes y los flashes back se encuentran en cursiva.

**Te amo**

**Capítulo 1: Como un padre para ti…**

Días después de su apasionado primer encuentro, Ayase Yukiya se encontraba extrañamente inquieto, dubitativo, preguntándose acerca de sus sentimientos por el hombre que lo compró en aquella subasta y que había confesado a los cuatro vientos su amor por él.

- ¿No será que yo lo...amo? -se preguntaba el pequeño con aire de sorpresa.- A mí...me gusta mucho estar con él, me gusta que me abrace, que me mime, que me bese, que me...-al pensar en "eso" último, el rostro del chico tomó un fuerte color rojo- ¡Ay no! ¡¿En que cosas estoy pensando?!

- Ayase, ya estoy en casa...-caminando el joven Kanou Somuku, cansado de la diaria rutina de trabajo, se acostó con pesadez en su espaciosa cama.

- ¡Ah, buenas noches, Kanou-san! -dice el pequeño mientras coge la maleta de él, tirada en el suelo.- ¿tienes hambre? hice algo de comer...

- No, gracias. Pero no te ofendas, no es que tu comida sea mala, pero quiero abastecerme de otra cosa...-le dice el mayor, mirándole con lujuria, provocando que Ayase se apenara.-

- Eh, Kanou-san, no me gusta la forma en la que me está mirando...

Sin siquiera avisar, el mayor rodeó la pequeña cintura del muchacho universitario con sus grandes manos, apegándolo más a él.

- ¡Kanou-san, ¿se encuentra bien?!

- No...

- ¿Qué necesita?

- Necesito a Ayase, le necesito...con desesperación. Si me rechaza, me volveré loco.

- K-Kanou-san, pero qué cosas dice...-le dice nerviosamente el ojos profundamente azules.

- Necesito a Ayase...-diciendo ésto y, en completa parsimonia, el hombre comenzó a besar suavemente el cuello del muchacho, quien solo se estremeció ante el contacto de los labios de Kanou, fríos por el intenso aire de afuera.

- Kanou-san...-poco a poco el joven se dejaba llevar, cuando de repente se le ocurrió que ya era hora de tomar las riendas de la situación.- yo quiero comenzar...

- ¿Eh? -la sorpresa adornaba los ojos del empresario.

- Kanou-san siempre comienza, pero ahora...quiero tomar yo el control...

¿Había oído bien? ¿Ayase quería tomar el control de la situación? Con sorpresa de por medio en su rostro, el joven pelinegro dejó que su compañero iniciara con el plan que tenía entre manos, no muy convencido de lo que estaba viendo frente a sí.

- ¿Hablas en serio, Ayase?

- Yo, yo…-con nerviosismo, el universitario desabotona la camisa de su amante, quien, con sorpresa aún, le mira atentamente.- _¡No, maldición!_ –Sus manos se habían paralizado sin saber por qué.- _¡No! Si no lo hago, se aburrirá de mí…-_con impotencia al no poder hacer lo que había planeado, el chico comienza a llorar, sorprendiendo a un confundido Kanou.

- A-Ayase… ¿qué te sucede?

¿Acaso era por culpa suya? ¿Por su culpa Ayase se estaba exigiendo demasiado? Al mirar el rostro frustrado de la persona que amaba, el hombre se dio cuenta de que las palabras que Kaoruko le dijo una vez eran totalmente acertadas.

_"Le estás haciendo daño. Él aún es un niño y tiene mucho futuro por delante. Lo único que estás haciendo es privarle de ese futuro que puede tener como un muchacho normal."_

_"Pero yo lo quiero…"_

_"Tú le quieres, pero él quizás no…Quizás sea su gratitud y bondad quienes lo mueven a actuar de esa manera contigo."_

Entonces era cierto, solo estaba reteniendo al pequeño en contra de su voluntad, imposibilitándolo de un futuro que podría serle provechoso. Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, Somuku se dio cuenta de que el chico le miraba interrogante.

- K-Kanou-san, lo siento…-dice el muchacho para después quitar sus manos del cuerpo de él.

- No te preocupes. Igual, ya estoy muy cansado…

- En verdad lo siento… -Kanou se separa de él.- ¿eh? ¿Adonde vas, Kanou-san?

- Ehh, hoy dormiré en el sofá, no te preocupes.

- Pero, Kanou-san…

- Hasta mañana, Ayase…-sin decir más, el joven empresario salió de la habitación, dejando completamente decepcionado y solo a Ayase.

- Lo sabía, se ha cansado de mí… ¿ahora que hago?

Con estos pensamientos, Yukiya se quedó profundamente dormido, aun preocupado y entristecido por haberse comportado como un tonto frente a la persona que menos quería lastimar.

~*~

Los rayos del sol le molestaban el rostro, por lo que el sueño se le fue por la molestia. Al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta de que era aún muy temprano, pero al irse el sueño, Ayase se dirigió al baño a lavarse, no sin antes levantar a Kanou.

- ¿K-Kanou-san? ¿Kanou-san? –Al no verle en el sofá, fue a buscarle desesperadamente, sin encontrarlo.- Al parecer, ya se fue…-al fijar su mirada a la cocina, se da con la sorpresa de que su compañero no había comido nada de la cena que él le había preparado.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, Ayase se dirigió al baño para lavarse e ir a la universidad como todos los días.

Por otro lado, en una gran empresa, un hombre de negocios, con un rostro totalmente somnoliento y decaído, miraba una y otra vez sus manos y se preguntaba acerca de todo lo que le había hecho a Ayase.

- ¡Konnichiwa, Somuku! –Le dice a toda voz el okama, llamado Kaoruko.

- Largo, no estoy de ánimos…

- ¿Peleaste con Ayase-kun?

- Tenías razón, realmente lo he estado perjudicando sin darme cuenta…

- ¿Y qué harás ahora? Necesitas el dinero que pagaste por él, ¿o no?

- Realmente no lo necesito. Ayase vale mucho más de lo que ofrecí por él. Todo era una excusa para mantenerlo conmigo...

- Eres bastante encantador.

- Voy a ayudarlo para que pueda llevar una vida normal. En éste país está completamente solo y no tiene a nadie más que a mí así que le apoyaré…

- Realmente es la primera vez que te veo tan mal, Somuku… ¿No piensas reconsiderarlo?

- No. A partir de ahora, todo será diferente…-le dice mirándolo con decisión.

~*~

Ya eran más de medianoche y no había ni rastro de su compañero. Con la esperanza vaga de verle llegar como lo hacía a diario, Ayase se sienta en el sofá de la sala, esperando por la llegada de su amante, si es que tenía el derecho de llamarle así.

- ¿Ayase, qué haces despierto a éstas horas?

- Kanou-san, O-Okaerinasai…

- Vete a dormir, por favor, te ves muy decaído…

- ¿Por qué demoró tanto en llegar a casa? ¿Pasa algo malo? –le pregunta por aquel gesto de angustia en su apuesto rostro.

- Mira, he estado pensando en nosotros y, bueno…

- Kanou-san… ¿qué sucede? –la tonalidad seria le estaba asustando.

- Ayase, si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo…

- ¿Cómo?

- No te preocupes por el dinero. No lo necesito…

- ¿Soy una molestia para Kanou-san? ¿Yo…le desagrado? ¿Por eso quiere que me vaya?

- Claro que no, Ayase. Solamente pienso que debo de dejar de ser egoísta y pensar en ti primero… ¿Tú querías irte, verdad?

- No, yo no quiero irme de aquí…

- Ayase…-tras nombrarle, el joven desvía la mirada hacia otro lado.- entonces, todo entre nosotros tiene que cambiar.

- ¿De qué está hablando?

- Terminemos con ésta farsa, Ayase…

- ¿Farsa?

- Yo…ya no volveré a tocarte indebidamente ni tampoco haré nada en contra de tu voluntad. Desde ahora, seré como un padre para ti…

- ¿Cómo?

No quería asimilar lo que Kanou-san había dicho. Aquel hombre que con sus fuertes manos traía abajo todo, incluso su corazón solitario, trataba también de abandonarlo. Sintió una grieta en su corazón. La dolorosa flecha del rechazo había raspado su inocente corazón…

**N/A: Bueno, este es el primer episodio mi fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado, conmigo es hasta el otro capítulo!**

**Namida no Megami**


	2. La rival

**Te amo**

**Capítulo 2: La Rival**

¿Había oído bien? ¿Kanou-san había dicho eso? Un padre para él… ¡él no quería que fuera su padre! Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere Ayase?

-K-Kanou-san… ¿Usted quiere ser…un padre para mí?

- Si, así es. A partir de ahora, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda hasta que te gradúes de la universidad y empieces a trabajar. ¿A-Ayase? ¿Ayase? –El hombre veía como el pequeño estaba por caer desmayado al suelo.

- _Un padre…un…_-el joven cayó al suelo, para sentir por último, unas cálidas y grandes manos rodeando su delgado cuerpo.

- ¡Ayase!

Ayase cayó en un profundo sueño, en donde solo podía ver nada más que oscuridad. Todo el mundo le estaba dejando solo y cuando sintió que al fin había encontrado a la persona correcta, ésta le dice que solo puede ser un padre para él, pero lo que más le llenaba de rabia, es que Kanou-san no era el culpable, si no él mismo, ya que siempre se la pasaba rechazándole y despreciando su amor sincero y desesperado.

- ¿Ayase, estás bien?

- K-Kanou-san… ¿qué me pasó?

- Tienes mucha fiebre. ¿Por qué te quedaste tanto tiempo despierto, tonto? No hagas que me preocupe nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué no quiere que le preocupe? ¿Porque pretende ser mi padre?

- No hables, estás débil…

- ¡Yo no quiero que usted sea mi padre! –diciendo esto, el muchacho corre rápidamente hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

- ¡Ayase, abre la puerta! –Al no ser atendido, comienza a insistir.- ¡Si no abres, la tiraré! –Como no recibe respuesta alguna, el hombre tira la puerta de una sola patada.- ¡Ayase! –exclama al verlo acostado en la cama sin moverse.

- Kanou-san, váyase…

- No me iré, estás muy mal…

- Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para que se preocupe por mí. No necesito de un padre…

- ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! –grita él de repente, sobresaltando a Ayase del susto.

- ¿K-Kanou-san?

- ¡No me quieres como pareja y tampoco como tu familia! Entonces, dime… ¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?! –bruscamente, Kanou aparta las manos de Ayase hacia un lado y comienza a besar furiosamente el cuello de ayase.

- Kanou-san… ¡deténgase! ¡Así no!

Haciendo caso omiso a las quejas del pequeño, el hombre comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del muchacho, dejando a su merced los pezones de éste, los cuales Kanou mordió y lamió salvajemente.

- ¡Ah! ¡Kanou-san!

Poco a poco, el camino de las lamidas de éste fue descendiendo hacia la parte íntima del muchacho, atrapando su intimidad para después comenzar a masturbarla con leves mordiscos y lamidas excitantes.

- ¡Kanou-san! ¡A-Ahí!

Yukiya se rindió completamente al amor y desesperación de Kanou. Lamiendo la pequeña intimidad del muchacho, Kanou sintió que al chico se le venía el orgasmo, por lo que succionó de manera más rápida el miembro del joven estudiante.

- ¡Ya…está llegando! ¡Ah, Kanou-san!

- ¡A-Ayase!

Y como lo predijo, poco después el pequeño castaño llegó al orgasmo, y de éste, Kanou probó del exquisito manjar de la inocencia de su amante, quien estaba más que excitado y ansioso, sumamente apasionado. Sin que nadie se lo pidiera, Ayase se dio vuelta ante un sorprendido Kanou, quien no demoró mucho en introducir su lengua en la pequeña cavidad, haciendo gemir de placer al joven, quien derramaba algunas lágrimas por el placer que su compañero le causaba.

- ¡K-Kanou-san! ¡Ahh! ¡No pare, por favor!

- ¡Ayase, no pararé!

Después de haber preparado lo suficiente a Ayase, Kanou se dispuso a rozar su miembro completamente erecto por la pequeña cavidad de la inocencia de Ayase, quien parecía ansioso por el momento.

- Kanou-san…-dice el pequeño en forma de súplica a su compañero.-

Con solo oír esto, Kanou introdujo su masculinidad en el interior de Ayase, haciéndole gemir de placer con la rapidez de sus movimientos. Kanou no miraba por ningún motivo el rostro de Ayase, no quería verlo por miedo a descubrir sus lágrimas mientras le hacía el amor, pero lo amaba, muy a pesar de todo, aunque su amor solo fuera de un solo lado.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Si…

Ésta respuesta alentó más al hombre para continuar con su acción, por lo que hizo mas ágiles sus envestidas, provocando que el universitario arquease la espalda y comience a retorcerse entre las sábanas.

- ¡Kanou-san, duele! ¡Ah! –gritaba entre lágrimas Ayase.-

Mientras continuaba con su tarea y, de manera lenta, Somoku abrazó con sus dos manos el cuerpo del muchacho, besando dulcemente la mejilla del pequeño, quien comenzó a tranquilizarse y a disfrutar de su noche con la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

_- Lo amo, amo a Kanou-san…Por fin lo he comprendido… _

~*~

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que el hombre de piel morena se levantara de la extensa cama. Kanou se sentía pesado, adolorido –claro que no recodaba lo que había hecho- y se preguntaba una y otra vez el por qué de su tan mal humor por la mañana.

- Me duele la cabeza…-acto seguido, vio un pequeño y delicado cuerpo moviéndose a su costado y al darse cuenta de que ese "pequeño" era Ayase, pega un grito al cielo.- ¡A-Aya…!

- Mmm… ¿por qué tanto escándalo por la maña…na? –Al ver a Kanou desnudo frente a él, pegó tremendo grito.- ¡Ahhh, Kanou-san! –Grita el muchacho, cubriéndose los ojos.-

- Dios mío… ¿qué diablos estoy haciendo?

- K-Kanou-san, nosotros ayer…

Totalmente avergonzado y decepcionado de sí mismo, el empresario comenzó a vestirse rápidamente ante el abochornado pequeño Ayase, quien estaba muy nervioso por lo sucedido y por lo que su amado podría responderle.

- Yo…creo que tengo que irme a trabajar. Con respecto a lo que pasó ayer, olvídalo…

- ¡Pero Kanou-san…!

- No me esperes hoy, no vendré a dormir –y sin más el apenado hombre sale de la casa a paso rápido, casi huyendo de la realidad.

Dejó atrás a Ayase con un tremendo sonrojo en el rostro al recordar lo que había hecho anoche con aquel pobre muchacho, aprovechándose sin vergüenza de lo débil que en ese momento se encontraba. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber dejado que la ira dominara su cuerpo. Kanou comenzaba a enloquecer por la situación en la que se encontraba.

- ¡¿Qué tú…qué?! –Grita a toda voz Kaoruko.- ¡Lo violaste!

- No fue mi intención. Me siento un idiota. Primero le digo que será como mi hijo y después, después…-diciendo esto último, deja caer su cabeza en el escritorio.- No fue planeado, simplemente pasó…

- Lo sé, pero… ¡lo violaste! –vuelve a recalcar.

- ¡Ya lo sé, no me lo restriegues en la cara!

- ¿Ahora qué harás, Somuku?

- La verdad es que no lo sé…

Ya pasada la tarde, Kanou pensaba ir a un hotel a dormir, cuando de repente, la llamada insistente de una persona golpeando la puerta, le distrajo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Quién es? Pase…

- ¡Somuku! –Grita a toda voz una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño largo.- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, estás tan apuesto!

- Sa-Sayaka… ¿qué haces aquí? –Pregunta notoriamente sorprendido el joven.

- Ayer regresé de Inglaterra y vine directamente a verte… ¡mira que apuesto estás!

- Ah, si. Cuanto tiempo…

- ¿Me invitas a comer? Así podemos conversar más a gusto…

- Si, como no. ¿A qué restaurante quieres ir?

- Vamos a tu casa. Te cocinaré algo delicioso…

- Eh, no creo que sea conveniente…

- No te preocupes, vamos…

Prácticamente siendo jalado por la bella mujer, Kanou se dirigió hacia su casa tragando saliva ya que sabía que Ayase estaría esperándole y realmente no sabía como mirarle de ahora en adelante con la cosa "espantosa" que le hizo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Kanou-san? –preguntaba Ayase dentro del departamento al escuchar que alguien abría la puerta del mismo con una llave.

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí, Somuku…-dice a toda voz su invitada.

- Sayaka, baja la voz…-dice señalando al sorprendido Ayase.

- ¿Kanou-san, quién es ella?

- Ehh… -se quedó sin palabras.

- Oh, Kawaii…-dice la mujer refiriéndose a Ayase.- ¿Es tu hermana? ¿O tu prima?

- Eh, yo soy… -pero el pequeño es interrumpido por Kanou.

- Sayaka, no confundas a Ayase con una mujer. Él es como mi hijo.

¿Hijo otra vez? La repentina confesión de su "amante" hizo que el pequeño se enojara, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, el tan solo ver a la repentina visita le estaba causando bastante irritación.

- Bueno, prepararé el almuerzo hoy… –dice amistosamente ella.

- No se preocupe, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a cocinar. No es problema para mí hacerlo también hoy…

- No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo…

- Sayaka, no te molestes en cocinar. Ayase lo hace muy bien…

_Notas de Ayase: Si, si, si, frente a las personas soy su hijo y encima tengo que cocinarle la comida porque no quiere que su invitada se tome la molestia de ensuciarse las manos._

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué estoy de tan mal humor? –se preguntaba Ayase mientras hacía la comida, para luego voltear a verlos hablar tranquilamente.- Seguramente a Kanou-san le gustan ese tipo de personas: Mujeres hermosas y también educadas…creo que no puedo competir con ella… ¡Auch! –exclama al haberse, sin intención, hecho una pequeña herida con el cuchillo.

- ¡Ayase! ¿Te encuentras bien? –Kanou se dirige preocupado hacia el muchacho, mientras que Sayaka les veía de mala manera.

- No se preocupe, Kanou-san, no es grave…

- ¡Somuku! ¿Por qué no vamos a comer fuera? Creo que estamos incomodando a Ayase-kun…

- No, para nada…

- Sayaka tiene razón, mejor quédate a hacer tus deberes. No demoraré mucho en regresar.

- Pero, Kanou-san…

- Vamos, hazme caso ¿si?

- Bueno, está bien…

Así, Kanou le dio la espalda al muchacho para dirigirse fuera del apartamento junto con Sayaka, quien sonreía triunfante tomada del brazo de su acompañante, saliendo finalmente de ahí.

- ¡Ay, menuda arpía! –grita Ayase a los cuatro vientos o al menos hacia el techo.- ¡¿Cómo Kanou-san puede ser tan tonto de ser amable con ella?! ¡Oh no, me estoy volviendo loco otra vez! –acto seguido, el estudiante toma el teléfono y marca un número.- ¿Hola, Kaoruko-san? ¿Podría venir a casa si tiene tiempo? Es que estoy solo aquí…-sonriendo, el muchacho sigue hablando.- Muchas gracias, Kaoruko-san, le espero…-diciendo esto, Ayase cuelga la llamada.- ¡No pienso perder contra esa mujer!

**N/A: Bueno, como nunca han visto a Ayase! Celoso y dispuesto a darlo todo (risa malvada) Dejen Reviews please!**

**Namida no Megami**


	3. ¡Ataca, Aya chan!

**Te amo**

**Capítulo 3: ¡Ataca, Aya-chan!**

Después de esperar algunas horas, Kaoruko se hizo presente en la casa de Kanou, a pedido del pequeño Ayase, quien estaba más que mortificado por la manera en que Sayaka estaba _robándole_ a _su pareja_.

- Que desconsiderado es Somuku. ¿Cómo puede dejarte solo? –dice molesto el okama.

- No, no pasa nada, Kaoruko-san. Dígame algo… ¿usted conoce a Sayaka-sama?

- ¿Sayaka? ¿Cómo sabes de ella, Ayase-kun?

- Hace poco vino Kanou-san con esa mujer a la casa.

- Me parece que huelo a celos por aquí…

- ¡No voy a dejar que esa mujer me quite a Kanou-san!

Kaoruko no paraba de sorprenderse al escuchar aquellas palabras saliendo de la boca del _inocente_ y _taimado_ niño de ojos celestes. Si su memoria no le fallaba, no hace mucho tiempo ese mismo niño no podía dar fe de sí mismo ni mucho menos de sus sentimientos.

- ¿En serio eres tú, Ayase-kun?

- Lo lamento. ¿Dije algo raro?

- Ayase-kun, si hablamos de la misma Sayaka, estás en la cuerda floja. No creo que tengas mucha ventaja.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso usted sabe algo?

- Mira, contarte de Sayaka, es contarte también del pasado de Somoku. ¿Estás preparado?

- Quiero saberlo.

- Mira, Ayase-kun, Somuku ha sido una persona bastante desafortunada. Perdió a sus padres a la edad de 9 años y se vio obligado a cuidar de su hermano y vivir con sus tíos. Ellos los trataban muy mal, pero él siguió adelante por sí mismo y cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad se encargó de la custodia de su hermano, que en ese entonces solo tenía 12 años. Estuvo viviendo conmigo mientras conseguía un trabajo para costear los gastos de un departamento. Una vez que ingresó a la universidad, consiguió una provechosa beca y se graduó con honores.

- Ya veo –menciona entristecido el joven.- él también ha tenido momentos muy duros que enfrentar. Será por eso que él puede entenderme a la perfección cuando siento la falta de mi familia. Pero, no comprendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver Sayaka-sama en todo esto?

- Sayaka fue quien ayudó a Somuku a salir adelante cuando se independizó. Él se siente muy agradecido con ella, pero Sayaka quiere algo más y no dudará en conseguir lo que ambiciona.

- ¿Se refiere a… Kanou-san?

- Bingo, pequeño.

- No puede ser. ¿Qué se piensa esa mujer?

- El ambiente huele a celos nuevamente. Creo que esto se pone bastante interesante.

- Kaoruko-san, usted tiene que ayudarme. Yo no puedo permitir que esa mujer se salga con la suya.

- Cuéntame, Ayase-kun… ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?

- ¿Yo? La verdad es que no lo se.

- Bueno, tampoco esperaba que tuvieras un plan. Lo único que debes hacer es esto…-y el okama comienza a susurrarle algo al oído a Ayase, quien presta mucha atención a los planes de Kaoruko, usaría de todo, vencería a quien sea o a lo que sea con tal de que no le quitaran lo que quería. Por ahora no maldeciría su egoísmo y capricho.

Por otro lado, ya habiendo pasado más de 3 horas de haber salido de casa, dejando completamente solo a Ayase, Somoku aún se encontraba conversando con Sayaka. Ésta le contaba sobre sus anécdotas del pasado y de su largo viaje al extranjero. Poco a poco, el apuesto joven de cabellos oscuros comenzó a cansarse y a preocuparse y su mente, lentamente, ya vagaba en otra dirección: Ayase.

- Disculpa, Sayaka, ya se está haciendo muy tarde. Será mejor irnos.

- ¿Te aburre el estar conmigo?

- No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que estoy preocupado por Ayase. Le he dejado solo y-

- No tienes que preocuparte por ese niño, Somuku. Ya está bastante grandecito… ¿no crees?

- Pero…

- Vamos, sigamos ¿si?

No era cobardía, quizás falta de un poco de carácter. Simplemente no podía dejar de acceder ante las peticiones de Sayaka. Después de todo, su familia lo había ayudado mucho y gracias a ella era un exitoso hombre de negocios.

- Solo una copa más, ¿si?

- De acuerdo.

Mientras tanto, un preocupado Ayase caminaba en círculos por todo el lujoso departamento. Kanou-san ya se estaba demorando demasiado y el pequeño temía por la seguridad de su compañero.

- Kanou-san se está tardando mucho… ¿Qué tanto hará con esa mujer a éstas horas? - Al imaginarse lo peor, el joven comenzó a golpear su cabeza.- ¡No, Yukiya, estás imaginando tonterías! ¡Kanou-san jamás haría algo así!

- Ayase, ya estoy en casa…

- ¡Kanou-san, ¿por qué se demoró tanto en regresar?!

- Perdona, tuve que dejar a Sayaka en su casa…

Al tener contacto cara a cara el uno con el otro, Kanou se aparta unos centímetros de su compañero, dejándolo completamente irritado. Era ahora o nunca, tenía que seducir a su pareja. Entonces, recordó las palabras de Kaoruko.

_Plan de ataque de Ayase Yukiya. Objetivo: Enamorar a Kanou Somoku y quitar del medio a una tía arpía._

Consejo 1: Ante todo, siempre debes aparentar ternura. Eso derrite el hielo…

- Disculpe, Kanou-san… -le dice tiernamente el muchacho a su acompañante.

- ¿Qué pasa, Aya…se? –Apenas le miró, sus ojos se perdieron en los de su pequeño, quien lo miraba con dulzura.- ¿Ayase? –el niño se apegaba a su pecho, sin intenciones de dejarle ir.

…aunque un poco de contacto entre los dos siempre funciona.

- Kanou-san, yo…-lentamente, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, Ayase se acerca sus labios a los del empresario.

El mayor ya estaba dejándose llevar por la tentación de poseer completamente a su amado pequeño, tenerle entre sus brazos y volverlo a amar apasionado, pero su mente volvió a hacerle recuperar la compostura.

- Ayase, mejor no hagamos esto…

Yukiya se hallaba obviamente decepcionado, a pesar de haber puesto su corazón en ello, la primera parte de su plan fue un completo fracaso.

Consejo 2: Sedúcelo con tu mejor talento, la comida…

- Disculpa, Kanou-san… ¿ya comiste?

- No, aún no. Lo que come Sayaka no es de mi gusto, por lo que solo tengo algo de té en el estómago.

- Bueno, tengo la comida preparada. ¿Gustas?

- Emmm, si. Muchas gracias, Ayase.

Con una sonrisa pícara y bien marcada en sus labios, el jovencito se dirigió a la cocina a servir el banquete que había preparado especialmente para él.

- Sírvase, Kanou-san…

- Gracias…

…y mientras esté comiendo, menciónale que tienes mucho calor aunque realmente te estés muriendo de frío.

- Creo que aquí hace mucho calor. Me quitaré el abrigo… -dice el joven para después quitarse el abrigo y quedar tan solo en una corta polera.

El hombre tragó saliva pesadamente al tener a la vista el delicado pecho de Ayase, el cual estaba casi descubierto, junto a sus brazos.

- P-pero…está haciendo mucho frío, Ayase.

- Pero, yo no siento…-antes de poder continuar, un estornudo salió de sus labios. Maldijo ahora a su debilidad.

- ¿Lo ves? Te pondré nuevamente el abrigo…-el hombre se lo pone, mientras que Ayase se maldice a si mismo.

Maldita sea. Todo le había fallado esa noche, pero el plan aún no había acabado, debía seguir intentando hasta conseguir que Kanou fuera solo suyo. Además, el día siguiente era libre para ambos, tenía que prepararse.

~Al Día Siguiente~

- Buenos días, Kanou-san…

Consejo 3: Acércate de manera sensual a tu pareja y dale un cariñoso abrazo de buenos días.

El hombre se quedó estático ante tal tono de voz tan suave de su pequeño Ayase, sin contar el cálido abrazo que el jovencito le brindó, haciéndole desear otra cosa.

- Buenos días, Ayase…

- ¿Quieres desayunar? Hice algo delicioso que te gustará –le vuelve a hablar de la misma manera sensual y provocativa. Su presa estaba cayendo, eso le gustaba.

- Bueno, está bien.

Caminando emocionado como si fuera un niño feliz de haber conseguido su juguete, Ayase se dirigió a la cocina a servir el desayuno, cuando, de repente, un toqueteo insistente alarmó a ambos.

- ¿Ayase, puedes abrir, por favor?

- Si, está bien, Kanou-san…

El niño, a regañadientes, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con _la maldita mujer_ que quería quitarle a su amado. La _arpía_ sonreía despreocupadamente como si no hubiera hecho nada.

- Buenos días, pequeño Ayase. ¿Está Somuku?

- Bueno, él…

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, Sayaka?

- Quería ver si habías amanecido bien después de lo de anoche…

Esto hizo molestar notoriamente a Ayase, quien ya estaba a punto de explotar de celos. ¿Qué habían hecho toda la noche? ¡Maldición, como deseaba ser mujer para poder golpearla o jalarle de los cabellos!

- Estoy bien, Sayaka, gracias.

- No sabes cuanto me alegro.

- Pasa y desayuna con nosotros, Sayaka.

¡Maldición otra vez! Que gran ayuda le brindaba su pareja. Ayase ya estaba a punto de causar una bomba atómica que no tardaría en explotar.

- Bueno, ya que… -suspira rendido Ayase.- pase, señora.

La mujer arqueó una ceja. _Señora_, así le había llamado. Claramente, el niño estaba retándola a pelear indirectamente y eso no lo pasaría por alto.

El desayuno fue bastante tranquilo, simplemente hasta que a Kanou se le ocurrió la idea de alabar la deliciosa comida de su pequeño jovencito.

- El desayuno está delicioso, Ayase. Cocinas muy bien.

- Muchas gracias, Kanou-san…-el niño sonríe orgulloso de sí mismo, a lo que la mujer responde con una muy mal fingida sonrisa.- La verdad es que adoro cocinar, es una costumbre.

- ¿Sabes, Somuku? He estado aprendiendo a preparar comida italiana.

- Ah, ya veo. Que bien.

- ¿Ayase-san, sabes preparar comida internacional?

- Claro que si. Se preparar comida china, italiana, americana, francesa y, por supuesto, la japonesa.

- Así es. Ayase es el cocinero número uno para mi –sonríe orgulloso Somuku.

Esto enfadó a la mujer, que ya no sabía que más hacer para competir contra el muchacho. Simplemente, Ayase no tenía ni un defecto que criticar y también carecía de puntos débiles que aprovechar. Prácticamente estaba en desventaja, pero no perdería.

- Somuku… -la mujer se le acerca y se posesiona del pecho del hombre, dibujando pequeños círculos en él con sus dedos.- Espero que la próxima vez salgamos todo un día entero nosotros solos…

Consejo 4: Si no puedes contra la rival, no te le unas, ponla en ridículo.

Fastidiado por el comportamiento de la _arpía_, Ayase se paró de la mesa y comenzó a recoger el servicio, hasta que _accidentalmente_, un plato con restos de fideos y salsa cayó en la blusa de Sayaka, quien comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Ay, mira lo que hiciste! ¡Era mi mejor blusa!

- No sabe cuanto lo lamento, Sayaka-sama. –Somuku se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Ayase, el cual tenía dibujado gestos de picardía y travesura.

- Ayase, lleva a Sayaka a la habitación y dale una polera.

- No, Somuku, así está bien.

- Venga conmigo, Sayaka-sama. Mientras yo lavaré su blusa.

El joven y Sayaka se dirigieron a la habitación que ambos compartían y de unos de los cajones sacó una polera de él, la cual, al ser delgada, se adecuaba bien a la figura de la mujer.

- Bueno, yo iré a lavar su blusa.

- Espera un momento, Ayase-san.

- ¿Dígame?

- A ti te gusta Somuku, ¿verdad? Si es así, solo dilo.

Consejo 5: Déjale bien en claro a tu rival que la persona que amas te pertenece.

- Así es.

- Debes saber muy bien que ese sentimiento se pasará con el tiempo. Una relación así jamás irá a ningún lugar.

- Se equivoca. Yo amo a Kanou-san y él es solo mío, así que le ruego que no se entrometa, señora…

- Tú no tienes el derecho de decirme eso…

- Kanou-san me quiere y yo le quiero a él, así que no dudaré en arrasar con los obstáculos que se presenten en mi camino…

"_Ya lo he decidido. Si se trata de la persona que amo, arrasaré con todo. No quiero estar solo nuevamente. Yo, por Kanou-san, haré lo que sea…"_


	4. Te amo, Somuku san

**Te amo **

**Capítulo 4: **

**"Te amo, Somoku-san" **

Ambos, Sayaka y Ayase seguían de pie uno frente al otro mirándose fijamente tras la última confesión del muchacho universitario. Sayaka, con enojo, le respondió sin dudarlo, claro que ella también había luchado, aún más que él.

- Somuku no es de las personas que se lían con un niño como tú.

- Kanou-san no se ha líado conmigo, él me ama…

- No te equivoques, pequeño mocoso inexperto. Somuku jamás gastaría su tiempo en alguien como tú.

Antes de que Ayase pudiera contestar, en el comedor se oyó un gran ruido que, al parecer, era provocado por los platos de la mesa cayéndose al suelo. Ayase corrió a toda velocidad creyendo lo peor, y encontró a su amado Kanou-san totalmente inconsciente en el suelo.

- ¡Kanou-s…!

- ¡Somuku, contéstame!

Triste, al no poder acercarse a Somuku, Ayase cogió rápidamente el teléfono, comunicándose con la central de emergencias. Mientras, Sayaka trataba de hacer que su amado reaccionara.

- Niño, ayúdame a acostarlo en el sofá.

El chico solo le obedeció y le ayudó a recostar a su amado. Por ahora, tenía que presionar una pausa a su conflicto con la mujer, por el bien de Kanou-san. Una vez habiendo llegado el auto de emergencias, Ayase se metió primero al auto para evitar que Sayaka le ganara y le dejara fuera.

- Bájate, niño. Yo puedo ir sola.

- No lo permitiré.

- Señora, está bien si van los dos.

- ¿Lo ve, Sayaka-sama? No hay problema. Además, yo soy la pareja de Kanou-san.

Aún con el resentimiento, ambos llegaron al hospital con Somoku, que aun no despertaba. Una vez siendo hospedado en uno de los cuartos, Sayaka entró junto a él y le cerró la puerta a Ayase, impidiéndole pasar. A pesar de eso, el chico quiso entrar, pero se dio con una gran sorpresa. La _arpía_ le había puesto puntillo a la cerradura.

- Kanou-san… -suspira preocupado Ayase.

En la habitación, Sayaka estaba muy preocupada por Somuku. Amaba mucho a ese hombre y no en vano tuvo que aguantar muchos años alejada de él para poder convertirse en alguien que estuviese a su altura. Cariñosamente, sujetó la mano izquierda de Kanou, hablándole bajo.

- Somuku, ¿qué te sucedió?

- A-Ayase…Ayase…

Esto le dolió profundamente en el alma. ¿Por qué llamaba insistentemente a ese niño? ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Acaso su amado Somuku, de verdad, amaba a Ayase?

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por un toqueteo insistente. No pensó en abrir, hasta que oyó la voz del doctor. Se paró con parsimonia y abrió la puerta al doctor, esperando que Ayase aprovechara para pasar, pero se dio con la sorpresa de que el muchacho no estaba esperando.

- Doctor, se lo dejo por un momento.

- Está bien, le haré las pruebas.

¿Por qué le importaba la ubicación del niño? ¡Claro! Además, Somuku solo preguntaba por él y el mencionado no estaba esperando por Kanou, a pesar de haber profesado libremente su amor por él. No estaba por ningún lado, no estaba. Solo una parte le faltaba inspeccionar: la capilla del hospital.

Con dudas, se asomó a ese lugar sagrado y, efectivamente, ahí lo encontró, arrodillado en el suelo con las manos juntas en plegaria.

- Por favor, Dios mío, que nada malo le suceda a Kanou-san. Te lo ruego…

- Ayase-kun…-pero el niño no la escuchaba.

- Tú, más que nadie, sabes lo que he sufrido estando solo. Tú, más que nadie, sabes cuanto amo a esa persona. Él fue quien me salvó de ser vendido. Él me demostró lo mucho que me quiere, lo mucho que me necesita y yo solo lo rechacé. Te pido perdón, Dios mío. Si por la buena salud de Kanou-san, yo debo renunciar a él y desparecer de su vida, lo haré, pero…por lo que más quieras, ayúdalo…

¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso ese pequeño niño tanto amor en su corazón tenía para su amado Somuku? ¿Entonces que era ella en la vida de ambos? ¿Una intrusa? Descubrir el gran amor que Ayase Yukiya tenía para darle a su amado Somoku a tal punto de renunciar a él, hacía que una fuerte estocada de culpabilidad atravesara su pecho.

Dolida, la mujer salió corriendo de ahí, dirigiéndose al lugar inicial en el que se encontraba. Realmente, la realidad podía ser demasiado dolorosa.

-Somuku… ¿en serio lo amas? –dice llorando la muchacha, cogiendo la mano de Kanou nuevamente.

- Señorita…

- Oh, doctor, perdone. ¿Ha revisado ya a Somuku?

- Bueno, creo que no es muy grave, afortunadamente. Está demasiado estresado y eso le ha causado mucha fiebre y debilidad. Deberé recomendarle unos hidratantes. Debe tener mucho cuidado con ella ya que, si se hace más crónica, podría propiciar una enfermedad y…

- ¡Doctor, ¿cómo está Kanou-san?!

- Ayase-kun…

- No te preocupes, pequeño. Está irritado por tanto estrés que le ha dado fiebre. Debemos tener cuidado ya que, si no se cuida como es debido, puede propiciar una enfermedad grave.

- Ya veo…-suspira pesadamente Ayase.

- Le recomendaremos algunas pastillas e hidratantes. También es importante que se tome un tiempo de reposo, no menos de un mes.

- De acuerdo, doctor.

- ¿Con quién de ustedes vive el paciente?

Ambos guardaron silencio. Sayaka pensaba que, si hablaba, Ayase diría otra cosa y podría contradecirla, así también pensaba Ayase. Entonces, Sayaka se armó de valor y habló ante el doctor.

- Ayase-kun vive con Somuku, señor. –Ayase no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido.

- Ya veo. Jovencito, ¿sabes algo de cuidados médicos?

- Se bien lo que son los primeros auxilios, no se preocupe, doctor.

- Entonces me sentiré más tranquilo. Bueno, eso es todo. Señorita, ¿podría recibir las indicaciones, por favor?

- Claro. Ayase-kun, cuida de Somuku, mientras tanto.

- Está bien…

Sayaka y el doctor desaparecieron lentamente ante la vista de Ayase, dejándolo completamente solo en el pasillo del pabellón. El chico, con lentitud, se acercó a la cama en donde se encontraba Somuku descansando tranquilamente.

- Kanou-san… -el pequeño acaricia la mano izquierda de su amado Kanou-san.

- Sayaka…

El jovencito no pudo evitar sentirse entristecido por lo que acababa de decir Kanou-san. ¿Acaso era cierto que su amado se encontraba atraído por esa mujer?

- Será lo mejor… -dice el joven Ayase mientras las lágrimas que salían de sus diamantes azules, ahogaban sus palabras.- Después de todo, Sayaka-sama tenía razón. Una relación como la nuestra jamás durará mucho…Quizás sea hora de salir de tu vida, mi amado Kanou-san… -con lentitud, el joven suelta a Kanou para después ponerse de pie, dispuesto a salir.

- Yu-Yukiya…

Sorprendido, Ayase voltea hacia el llamado que le hacen, encontrándose con el rostro de su amado Kanou Somoku, quien lucía bastante cansado.

- Kanou-san…

- Creo que me he quedado dormido… ¿Qué me pasó?

- ¡Kanou-san! –El joven se lanza a los brazos del empresario, dejándole totalmente atónito.- ¡Que bueno que estás bien!

- Perdón por preocuparte…

Él jovencito no habló en lo absoluto, se quedó un tiempo abrazándole y Kanou no solo no se resistió si no que también se ablandó.

- El doctor dijo que estás con mucho estrés, así que debes descansar por un tiempo…

- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

- No, no estás bien. Además, siento que es todo por culpa mía, Kanou-san.

- No es verdad, no te culpes…

- Kanou-san, quizás no sea buen momento para decirlo, pero…

- Espera… ¿Puedes pasarme mi pantalón? Esta ropa de hospital me está incomodando.

- Está bien… -El niño le pasa su ropa.- Me retiro…no quiero incomodarle…

- ¿Ayase, estás bien?

- Si, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

- Porque me ha parecido que estabas en constante pelea con Sayaka, Ayase…

- ¿C-Cómo se dio cuenta, Kanou-san?

- Créeme que no es tan difícil descifrarlo. Cuando ella vino a desayunar con nosotros, le lanzaste la comida en la ropa y no me vengas con que fue de casualidad porque estabas riéndote mientras ella gritaba desesperadamente por su blusa nueva.

- Fue un accidente, en serio.

- No me mientas. Admítelo, estabas celoso…

- ¿Y eso qué? Ella comenzó.

- No vuelvas a llamarla "señora", eso la enoja bastante.

- Pero es que…Kanou-san le da más importancia a esa señora y eso me fastidia…

- Sayaka es una buena amiga mía, Ayase, nada más… -Lentamente, el jovencito se sienta cerca de Kanou y este aprovecha para cogerle las manos y mirarlo fijamente.

- Sayaka-sama es muy hermosa… ¿por qué a usted no le interesaría?

- Por que amo a otra persona y tú sabes muy bien de quien se trata…

El jovencito de ojos azules no pudo evitar que un sonrojo se apoderara de sus pálidas mejillas. Rápidamente, Ayase agacha la cabeza, totalmente avergonzado.

- Ayase, levanta tu cabeza. Quiero ver tu rostro…

- Ahora no…

- Tengo algo muy especial que mostrarte. Para mí es vergonzoso, pero espero que lo aceptes…

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Primero mírame… -el joven le hizo caso y le miró fijamente.- ¿Estás listo?

- Si, señor.

- Deja de llamarme así que no soy viejo, ya te lo dije…

- Lo siento…

- Bien… -el empresario dirige su mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando una caja pequeña de ella.

- ¿Una cajita?

- Ábrela, Ayase…

El joven universitario obedece y abre la pequeña caja negra y encuentra un hermoso anillo de oro dentro de él.

- Es un hermoso anillo, Kanou-san…

- ¿Te gusta, Ayase?

- Si, está precioso… ¿Para quién es el anillo?

- Es un anillo de compromiso para Sayaka… -esperando su respuesta, le mira atentamente.

"_Sayaka_" Otra vez ese maldito nombre en la boca de su amado. ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Era verdad que Kanou-san ya no sentía nada por él después de haberlo rechazado tantas veces? No quería culparlo, no tenía nada que ver.

- Ya veo, así que se casará con ella…

- ¿Te agrada la idea? Sayaka será como una madre para ti…

- ¡No bromees así! Ya te dije que no necesito una familia…

- ¡Pequeño idiota! –El joven le da un ligero golpe en la cabeza a su acompañante.- ¿Piensas que me casaré con Sayaka? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, una nuez?

- ¿Me equivoqué?

- El anillo es para ti, pequeño torpe.

- ¿Para mí? No entiendo…

- Si sigues haciéndote el tonto, en serio pensaré en casarme con ella…

- Kanou-san…

Mientras ambos conversaban, Sayaka se encontraba, secretamente, escuchando su discusión. Ahora estaba realmente convencida. Ella no era más que un estorbo en la vida de ambos. Sentía tanta rabia y deseos de arrebatarle la felicidad al pequeño, de quitarle a Somuku, pero simplemente no podía. Sentía envidia de Ayase, por recibir su justa paga tras haber experimentado una vida dura.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué?

- Quiero saber tu respuesta, Ayase Yukiya.

- Pero es que…yo estaba seguro de que a Kanou-san le interesaba Sayaka-sama…

- Ya te dije que no y…

- Además, si Kanou-san se casa conmigo…admitirá que le gustan los muchachos…

- ¿Y eso qué?

- ¿A Kanou-san no le molesta lo que la gente dirá?

- Lo que la gente diga no es problema mío…

- Kanou-san…

- ¿A ti te importa lo que digan de ti?

- No, para nada, pero siempre evito los malos comentarios.

- ¿Entonces, qué dices?

- Si Kanou-san está de acuerdo, aceptaré.

- ¿De veras?

- Kanou-san, muchas gracias…

Lentamente, Somuku coge a Ayase de las manos y se hunde junto a él en un tierno abrazo, dejando más enamorado al segundo. Ayase comenzó a relajarse y aceptó por completo la muestra de amor de Kanou, entregándole, finalmente, su vida entera en un solo abrazo.

- So…Somoku-san…

- No te fuerces a llamarme así si no estás acostumbrado…

- De ahora en adelante te llamaré así…

- ¿Te parece si te llamo por tu nombre, Yukiya?

- No me desagrada en lo absoluto…

- Disculpen si interrumpo…-la mujer entra sin reparos a deshacer la hermosa escena.

- No interrumpes nada, Sayaka-sama.

- Perdón por haberte preocupado, Sayaka…

- No es nada. Ayase-kun, Somuku y yo tenemos que hablar… ¿podrías retirarte un segundo?

- No creo que tengamos nada que aclarar, Sayaka…

- Igualmente yo me retiro a casa, Somoku-san. Quiero traerle un buen cambio de ropa porque está comenzando a anochecer y sería malo que saliera así vestido del hospital.

- Gracias, Yukiya. Ten cuidado al regresar a casa, por favor.

- Todo está bien, no te preocupes…

Sin mucha prisa, el joven universitario salió de la habitación del hospital dejando a Somoku y a Sayaka completamente solos, dispuestos a aclarar las cosas.

- Sabes que una relación como la de ustedes no llegará a ningún lado. Tarde o temprano, ambos no podrán ni soportarse…

- Te equivocas, si me preocupara por que pasara eso, jamás le habría propuesto matrimonio a Yukiya.

- Te oyes tan confiado de ti mismo…

- Lo estoy.

- ¿No piensas en formar una familia? ¿No piensas en tener hijos?

- Claro que si. Para eso existe la tecnología de hoy ¿no?

- ¿Y si no lo logran?

- Podemos adoptar un niño.

- ¿Qué tipo de enseñanza le darán ustedes a ese hijo que puedan tener?

- No te preocupes por cosas nuestras, Sayaka. Nosotros nos las arreglaremos por salir adelante.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

- Eres una buena mujer, no te falta nada.

- Entonces, si no me falta nada… ¿por qué no puedes amarme?

- Nadie puede mandar en asuntos del corazón, solo queda resignarse.

- Espero que no te arrepientas, Somuku…

- No te preocupes por eso, sé que jamás me voy a arrepentir de mi decisión…

- Entonces no tengo más que hacer en este lugar.

- Lo lamento mucho, Sayaka.

- No lo lamentes aún. Sabes muy bien que mi padre te ha dado mucho para que estés ahora en donde trabajas. Fácilmente podría quitártelo todo…

- Jamás harías eso, tú no eres de esa clase de personas…

- Entonces se nota que aún no me conoces del todo…

Por otro lado, en casa de Somoku y Ayase. El joven recién comprometido danzaba y danzaba de felicidad siempre observando el hermoso anillo que tenía en su dedo. Ahora estaba completo, realmente completo, teniendo un amor que jamás lo abandonará.

- Te amo, Somoku-san…

Continuará!


End file.
